


Ain't That Bad [Fanvid]

by periru3



Category: The Favourite (2018)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, canon-typical bitchiness, song: Ain't That Bad (Melissa Etheridge)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: I got a new best friend, has got an ex-best friend who don't want me around.
Relationships: Abigail Hill Masham/Anne Stuart Queen of the United Kingdom, Sarah Churchill Duchess of Marlborough/Anne Stuart Queen of the United Kingdom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	Ain't That Bad [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I really like the idea of a vid about Anne, Sarah, and Abigail's love triangle set to Melissa Etheridge's Ain't That Bad.


End file.
